


Back to You

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Era, Crying, F/M, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Yellow Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: The day Alexander found his mother dead, was forever in the back of his head. He tried not to worry about it. It couldn’t happen again, right? But when Eliza caught Yellow Fever, he began to worry again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I missed out on a few days of Whumptober due to real life stuff, but I hope to make up for those days! 
> 
> Prompt: Crying

When Washington asked him to come to his tent, a wave of coldness washed over Alexander. Worry. Questions fluttered his mind. Was he forced to surrender? No, the war was still going strong for them. They should be okay. Should be. 

“You asked to see me, sir?” Alexander asked, upon entering the tent. 

Washington folded his glass and stood. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Take a seat, Alexander.” 

He sat, folding his hands in his lap. The general took his seat across the desk. He sighed and grabbed a letter. 

“I’m afraid your wife has fallen ill.” He leaned back. 

Ill? Well, everyone got sick sometimes. He was a bit surprised that Eliza hadn’t written to him, but to Washington. Seemed more like the type of thing she would tell him first. 

“Thank you for telling me, sir-”

“I got this letter from her sister. Mrs. Hamilton is apparently too weak to write. Miss Schuyler asked me to let you visit her. I’m afraid, it’s Yellow Fever.” 

That changed everything. Yellow fever was a killer. Sometimes more so then the Redcoats. 

Getting there was a blur. He remembered riding a horse until he was sore and longer. Alexander couldn’t stop until he got back to his Eliza. Seeing the Schuyler’s house bright him new life. He sped up. Inside he pushed past Peggy. Alexander threw the door to the room open.

“Eliza?” he whispered, nearing the bed. 

Her beautiful dark tresses, without their usual shine we’re tossed carelessly on the pillow. She smiled weakly at the sight of her husband. Alexander gripped her hand. Angelica sat on a stool on the other side of the bed. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Alexander said, “You can rest.” 

She nodded, throwing a worried glance at them before leaving. He took the rag and dipped it in water. He dabbed it on her forehead. Eliza’s eyes slowly closed. Let her rest. 

Alexander didn’t sleep that night. He watched as his wife’s chest rose and fell. Afraid it might stop. Yellow Fever was the same thing that killed his mother. He couldn’t let it take Eliza, too. 

It was nearly sunrise when she began struggling. Nightmares. Alexander took her in his arms and began to rock her. Carefully as not to wake her. He brushed her hair out if her face. 

Eliza shrugged in his embrace. She kicked and flung herself. Pushing him away. Desperate, Alexander grabbed her wrists, pressing a kiss in each. 

“Eliza! Eliza! It’s me! Alexander. I’m here,” he said. 

She continued. Tossing and turning. The same way his mother did before he found her dead in the morning. 

“Betsey, please.” 

Alexander wiped tears from her eyes. Doing everything he could. Until Eliza finally stopped. 

Panic seized his chest. No, this can’t end like his mother. Eliza couldn’t leave him too. Alexander shook her lightly. Nothing. Not one stir. 

“Eliza! Betsey! Come on. You can’t die on me! Eliza!” 

She coughed. Breathing in and out. Eliza was alive. 

Alexander sat back down, cupping her face with his hands. Sighing with relief. His wife was alive. 

That was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it was Yellow Fever that killed Rachel, but in this fic, it was. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
